1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage control system and control method for a storage control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a database system for handling large volumes of data, such as that in a data centre, or the like, data is managed by using a storage control system constituted separately from the host computer. This storage control sub-system comprises, for example, a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Inexpensive Disks) constituted by providing a plurality of disk type storage devices in an array fashion.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-162439, for example, a storage control system of this kind may comprise a plurality of file interfaces fitted with file servers for processing I/O requests in file units, and block interfaces for processing I/O requests in disk block units.
In a file interface as described above, a greater volume of processing is carried out than in a block interface, for example, processing for converting a file unit I/O request into a disk block unit I/O request. Therefore, the file interface has a higher level of functionality than the block interface, and it consumes a greater amount of electrical power.